Destined
by Aintaru
Summary: The most unexpected thing happens when Jacob and the Cullens attend a Beltane celebration in La Push, where werewolves from around the world have come to gather. It is there that they meet the she-wolf, Malina, who comes across unfortunate circumstances by the mere touch with one of the vampires. Why is it unfortunate? Read and find out


**A/N:** I normally condone notes in the beginning and such, but, in this case it's to inform everyone that this first chapter has been completely edited. Please take a moment to read it again~ Thank you.

* * *

 **Unfortunate Circumstances**

It was nearing one of the grandest of Beltane nights in history, where the moon was at it's closest to the earth and highest in the midnight sky. A celebration was underway as many nomadic shifters and smaller packs from around the world gathered and came to La Push. One of the biggest bonfires was lit on the beach shore as sounds of joy and laughter wafted through the air. Warmth buzzed in the atmosphere as many men and women held hands, clapped and danced. Some of the travelers brought their drums and tambourines, their percussion's beating beautifully as others played Romanian tunes with their violins.

This was a celebration unlike any other Jacob Black, the new Alpha and leader of the wolves in La Push, had ever come across before as he showed up with the Cullens right behind him. The vampiric family was welcomed with open arms now after the feud and mistrust from a couple of years back diminished and information was clarified. Furthermore, since Jacob took over leadership of the pack the resentment the wolves originally had towards the Cold-Ones, the Cullens in specific, quickly died down. This did not mean they didn't still hunt or kill others that invaded their territory, only that the truce between the two was strengthen because of Jacob's love for Isabella (Bella) Cullen Swan, his best friend who was now a vampire, and his bond to her daughter, Renesme Cullen, who he imprinted on: his soul mate.

The joyous news that the two kinds could coexist brought a sense of peace and wariness to many shifters because not all Cold-Ones had the amber eyes that could easily distinguish their diet, claiming the vampires friend or foe. But these nomads and travelers were of a different nature as they greeted the Cullens warmly. It was with carefree smiles that the vampires sat down near one of the logs around the bonfire as more shifters bid them welcome. Some of the travelers passed homemade mead and grown fruits around, for it was a time to celebrate without the need for racism within species. The distorted music in the background began to buzz into a silence as another tune began to tether together. The show was about to begin as the beat became one.

Long raven hair lighted with pale, snow-like strands weaved through the air. Rivulets of silk clung to the tanned skin of one of the dancers as she spun around barefoot, violin in hand. Glass, metal and wooden beads decorated her strange colored hair as it twirled in the air. Her skirt flowed around her like a sunflower carried in the wind. Chinks and bells sang in tune as she airily stomped in the sand. Her eyes were closed and a serene smile graced her lips as her body swayed to the Romani beats.

Two other violinists stepped next to the dark haired woman as they synced their danced and rhythms. Her torso and hips moved provocatively to the tempo and sounds of the tambourines; and yet it was such a beautiful and ritualistic dance that any ill thoughts were negated. The viewers could see as she took a moment of pause to relish the feeling of music and dance before she began her solo. The tempo and speed in which she played hastened until it came to an abrupt stop, only to be picked up on the same strum and note by all three violinists.

The music lasted a while longer before their song came to a conclusion as the dark haired woman and one of the males sung one of the Beltane praises. Her voice flowed like a powerful waterfall over the beach shore, yet as soft as lilies carried down the stream. She locked eyes with Jacob and the Cullens as her troupe's song came to an end. The soft smile on her face never faltered as she placed down her violin with the utmost care and stepped toward them to present herself. Her two betas flanked her sides immediately and the Cullens easily recognized her power and status. With a lyrical laugh, the female chided her guards and bid they enjoy themselves with a wave of her hand.

"Jacob."

"Malina." The dark haired woman, who's name was now known, smiled as Jacob and her grabbed each others forearms and shook them in customary greeting. Up close, the Cullens could easily see the lean muscle littered across the damsel's body. Her skirt was rather sheer in material as it overlapped multiple layers. Her top was cropped and exposed much of her torso, arms and back as it crossed multiple times around her chest like a wrap. There were many distinguishing features between the wolves of La Push and Malina that set her aside. She didn't stink of 'wet dog' for starters.

"It's wonderful to finally place a face with the voice of the pup." Jacob chuckled with embarrassment as her dark silver eyes looked him over knowingly. Her smile remained and only seemed to widen as a young woman stepped closer to the werewolf. "And you must be," Maline closed her eyes and inhaled. _Hybrid._ "You must be Renesme."

At her name, Renesme smiled and nodded as Malina shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, child." Malina, who looked no older than twenty one, easily held a very old presence about her as she spoke to the young couple. There was a small European lilt to her speech, almost undetected because of her practiced English. She looked behind them and took note of all the vampires. Unlike most of her brethren, the sight and smell of the Cold-Ones did nothing to her. She could give credit to beauty where it was due and their scent did not make her hackles rise like it should have.

Nodding her head in greeting, the Cullens all stood as she walked closer and shook each and every one of their hands. Warm skin contacted against ice cold was a secret relief the ravenette enjoyed as she continued down the line. It was upon her last greeting that she stopped, her smile faltering as shock ran down her arm. Her silver eyes seemed to change color and glaze in both wild bewilderment and fear as she stared into the golden eyes of one of the males in a trance. A vision of a future life flashed before her eyes as the thought of it rang loud and clearly in her mind.

Edward seemed to freeze as well at the powerful thoughts that ran across Malina's mind and change in scent that quickly emanated from the female as she shook hands with his father, Carlisle. Jasper got the emotional brunt of it as he felt air suddenly rush from his stomach, as if he were punched. Fear laced with sadness covered Malina's eyes as she quickly detached herself and glanced at Esme, their mother for all intents and purposes. She looked between the two, torn, before she excused herself. Whatever it was that happened, Edward knew Carlisle had felt it too as the power behind an imprint quickly made its mark.

Malina, who's age was beyond the normal years of those who were no longer purebred, walked away briskly. Edward could still hear her thoughts, as painful and enraged as they were. She was hurt. Angry. Emotional and furious. How dare the gods?! After so many years of being the alpha she-wolf without a mate to finally imprint so powerfully that the whole bonfire stopped in a moment of silence as she approached. How. Dare. They?! To a vampire? That wasn't an issue. She had no racial qualms like many of her kind did. But to someone who was already married?!

Carlisle, who's confusion only augmented, looked after the ravenette as she walked away. He could not tear his eyes away from the woman who's blood began to sing to him at the mere touch of their hands. Her scent, when it changed, wafted around him like a powerful vice. _Her blood,_ the blood of a wolf, _sang to him._ Him! A vampire! His trailing gaze broke away at the interrupting contact that pulled him back to his family, though who's it was he wasn't sure. His features seemed to have fallen as well as his thoughts turned pensive and serious. He was at such a loss. How could this have even happened? He looked at Edward for answers and even he shook his head as the rest of the family waited for either of the two men to speak.

How were they going to get through this new mess now?

* * *

 _ **A/I:** I'd like to thank **KiwiRoses** and **Goldie5222** for already leaving comments and reviews on this story. I had to revisit this chapter and redo/edit a lot of it. The first time I posted it, the story was mostly just an incomplete idea in my head. And it was mostly notes and scrambled thoughts that I had originally posted. Thank you all again. Please R &R. ^^_


End file.
